Rescu Me
by G-BTS
Summary: Necesito que me digas que todo estará bien, así podré creér de nuevo en el amor, — Te lo prometo, prometo que será así, yo seré quién te rescaté — sonrió de la manera más honesta que existía. ADVERTENCIA: GENDER BENDER.
1. chapter 1

Ya era hora de enfrentar mi realidad, ella se había cansado de mi.

— Tranquila ya se lo de Umi —

Ella solamente se quedó callada, sabía de sus encuentros con el, pero yo me hacia el idiota, con solo tener un poco de esperanza.

Pero me equivoqué.

 ** _Parejas:_** UmiMaki, Nico(será un secreto).


	2. Amargo

" **Amargo"**

 _¡Hey ayúdame!, estoy aquí_

 _Solo tú puedes escucharme,_

 _Incluso si grito con mi voz ronca._

¿Qué tan ciego podía ser uno?, creo que demasiado, si es el hecho de no querer ver su realidad, su tan verdadera realidad.

Mire mi reloj de mano, marcaban las 9 de la noche, volví a mirar hacia el televisor, me había quedado aquí en la sala, en espera de mi esposa que aún no salía de su turno del hospital, hay días que en verdad me siento solo, cuando ella no está, pero sé que es su trabajo, no debía ser egoísta y quererla sola para mí.

-supongo que será mejor ir por ella – sonreí, mientras me pongo de pie – será una sorpresa – tome un paraguas, ya que aún seguía lloviendo, Salí de la casa, sinceramente no me apetecía tomar el auto.

Camine por las calles húmedas, se podía ver algunas personas por ahí, nuestra casa no quedaba muy lejos del hospital, la lluvia iba disminuyendo poco a poco, aun así no podía guardar el paraguas, al llegar al estacionamiento del hospital, pude ver a fuera de la salida a maki, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Maki…- intente hablarle pero mi sonrisa y mi emoción se esfumaron.

¿Qué hacia umi aquí?, y más, ¿Por qué esta abrazando de manera romántica a mi esposa?, no tendría respuesta si no lo averiguo, camine hacia ellos, al estar un poco cercas me detuve, me encontraba entre varios arbustos, logrando escuchar tal cosa.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Nico sobre nosotros? - ¿decirme?, un frio comenzó a formarse en mi estómago, esa sensación era.

Miedo.

Pero, ¿miedo a que?

Mire a maki, esperando a que dijera algo.

-sabes que por el momento no – podía sentir resignación en sus palabras – aun no es tiempo, umi, no quiero herir a Nico.

Trague grueso, apreté con fuerza el mango del paraguas.

-lo sé, pero sabes que si seguimos atrasándolo el único que saldrá herido es el, es mejor decirle de una vez – tomo las manos de maki y les dio un beso, me enoje – ya no quiero seguir ocultando lo nuestro.

Lo siguiente me destruyo, ambos se estaban besando, ahí entendí algo, había sido la burla de ambos, aprieto mis labios con fuerza, las ganas de llorar no me hacían falta, pero estaba cansado, di un paso atrás, sin dejar de verlos, poca sangre comenzó a escurrirse de mis manos, me había hecho daño con el mango del paraguas, la lluvia me golpe con fuerza, di media vuelta, tire con enojo aquel objeto, ahora ya no me importaba mojarme y enfermarme, ya cuando me sentía enfermo, sentía asco, odio, repulsión por ambos, termine empapado, camine por las calles sin rumbo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo llevaba así.

Me importaba poco mi vida hora.

No sabía qué hacer,

No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Y tampoco que hacer de ahora en adelante, cuando ella es todo mi universo.

-¿eso quieres? – le dije sin emoción a la mujer que una vez ame.

Ella asintió, desde ese día me mantuve evitándola, hasta este día en que ella me entrego los papeles de divorcio.

Mire el sobre que se encontraba en la mesa, suspire y con pesadez tome la pluma, estaba por firma pero antes, necesitaba escucharla de su propia boca.

Aleje el bolígrafo y la hoja, ella me miro con duda, reí.

-¿es porque ya no me amas? –

Dudo, mire sus ojos había mucha culpabilidad

-¿o es por Umi? – Ella abrió los ojos de golpe – tranquila ya lo sabía, no tienes que decir nada, solo quería saberlo de ti pero bueno – tome el bolígrafo de nuevo y la hoja, leo todo y al final puse mi firma – y listo, ya eres libre – le devolví la hoja – espero que ahora seas feliz.

-Nico ne...- no le di tiempo de hablar, me puse de pie.

-no, ya es suficiente, deja de heriré más de lo que ya estoy – las lágrimas comenzaba a salir pero me trague toda lagrima, me sabia amargo – adiós maki, fue hermoso todo, yo era feliz.

Ahora a pesar de haber pasado 16 años, aún sigo en la espera en que ella me vuelva amar pero eso sería imposible.

Todo había quedado en un final muy amargo.

 **Hola es una grata sorpresa saludarlos, pues como ven acabo de publicar esta nueva historia que surgió de mi mente, pero bueno, espero y le den una oportunidad a esta historia, nos vemos después.**


	3. Dulce como ella

"Dulce como ella"

.

 _Tu sombra siempre estuvo a mi lado_

 _Sin importar lo que haga_

 _No desaparecía._

16 años y yo sigo viviendo en el pasado, patético.

Cambié todo, mi estilo de vida, incluso lo que más amaba, la música, ahora simplemente era un profesor de literatura, desde hace un par de años ejercí esta profesión, quizás no de mi agrado pero lo esencial para mí rutinaria vida.

Cada año cambia de lugar de trabajo, siempre iba dejando una escuela para ingresar en otra, y no se si fue por desgracia, había conseguido trabajo en la escuela que asistí hace un par de años, preparatoria Otonokizaka.

Mierda.

Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza sobre mis brazos.

Quería un poco de tranquilidad.

Oh.

— Oh, aquí estás, Nico — sentí un golpe en mi espalda.

— Uh, sí aquí estoy — dije sin dejar mi posición.

— ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos? — negué, escuché un suspiró — cómo piensas dar clases si no estás en la mejor disposición, ¿Ah?.

No dije nada.

— ¿Quien necesita antidepresivos? —

— Tu.

Levante la cabeza, y con mis ojos cansados lo mire, él sonrió.

— Ah — suspiré — ¿Cómo puedes tener esa sonrisa tan tonta?.

— dolió — lloriqueo — simple, solo lo siento y ya.

Mire el techo de la sala de profesores, las luces son molestas, regresé a el.

— Entiendo — volví a mi postura de antes, mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

— ¡ya! —

— Eso dolió — me quejé.

Me había golpeado la cabeza con uno de esos pesados libros.

— No me hacías caso —

— ¿Estabas hablándome? — zobe mi cabeza.

— ¡Claro!, Demonios Nico — cerró los ojos frustración.

Mire el libro que tenía entre manos honoka, luego baje la palma de mi mano, viendo si no tenía algún rastro de sangre.

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese dinosaurio? — señale el gran libro.

El lo miro y sonrió.

— Con esto doy clases — balance el libro entre sus manos.

Levanté una ceja.

— pero eres el maestro de deportes, ¿cómo demonios tienes algo así entre tus manos?.

— Pues con esto los amenazó si no me quieren hacer caso — dejo el libro aún lado de él — ¿No estás feliz de dar tu primera clase aquí?.

— claro — mentí — como no voy amar enseñar a horribles niñatos, por favor me ofendes — Reí sin ganas.

— Ya entendí, no seas así — me dio un golpe en mi brazo — supongo porque te trae recuerdos, ¿No?.

— Quizás — en verdad lo es.

Se escuchó el timbre de inicios de clases.

— Reza por mi — le dije al ponerme de pie y tomar mis cosas.

— Lo haré — me señaló.

Tome la perilla de la puerta pero la voz de honoka me detuvo.

— No mates a nadie ok — se burló.

Asentí.

— no te prometo nada pero bueno — bufé.

Salí de ahí, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, aún se veían algo vacíos, bueno supongo por la hora, Diganme, ¿Quien demonios llega temprano a clases?, Nadie, ni mucho menos esos mocosos.

Maldije una y otra vez, al llegar a mi aula asignada, deje sobre el escritorio mis cosas, miré la silla y me recosté en ella, miré mi reloj de mano, marcaban las 7 en punto, según empieza a las 7:30, tenía chance de leer un poco.

Saque de mi maletín un libro que llevaba días leyendo, me había quedado en la mejor parte, me puse mis gafas de lectura, el libro tenía como título, **_"la tienda mágica"_** , es un buen libro, hablaba sobre como un niño llamado Jim, vagaba por el desierto y encontraba una tienda, donde podías pedir tres deseos, o cambiar uno de tus miedos por algo bueno, suspiré, sí la vida fuera así, encontrar una tienda así y pedir lo que más quieres.

— Estupideces — Rei.

— ¿Disculpe? — maldije, creía que estaba solo.

Levante mi mirada, mis ojos se abrieron por completo, la vida sí que me estaba cansando, ¿Que tan miserable quieres que sea?, Las coincidencias no existen, no lo hacen, en un pupitre se encontraba una alumna, linda por cierto, pero tenía algo que llamaba mi atención, demasiado a decir verdad, algo, ese algo tenía nombre.

— Yo — tosi sobre mi puño, dejé el libro — pensé que estaba solo.

Ella asintió y sonrió, abrió los ojos.

Encantadora.

Agité mi cabeza.

— No se preocupe, sensei — colocó uno de sus mechones rojizos detrás de su oreja.

Debí haberme tomado mis medicinas.

— Suelo hacer lo mismo — miró por la ventana — creo que llegue un poco temprano.

La brisa del aire golpeaba su rostro jovial, parecía agusto con eso, en ningún momento dejé de verla.

— Si, pienso lo mismo — dije desviando mi mirada de ella, de reojo pude ver como ella posaba sus ojos dorados a mi, sentí una sonrisa en su rostro — digo no es normal que alguien de tu edad venga tan temprano.

— Quizás tenga razón — volvió a mirar por la ventana — pero no todos somos así.

Mire a mi frente, los lugares aún seguían vacíos.

— comprendo eso, no todos somos iguales.

— Así es, no muchos prefieren quedarse en casa a leer o estudiar, otros prefieren salir a fiestas, pero eso nos hace hermosos.

No cabía mi impresión, ¿Como una niña podía ver hermosa la vida?, En cambio yo.

Reí.

— es sorprendente saber que aún hay alumnos así — me recosté en la silla hacia atrás.

Ella asintió.

— Lamento si estoy siendo muy imprudente, sabiendo que usted es mi maestro — se sonrojo, negué aún con la sonrisa.

— No importa, de hecho me haces la espera menos tediosa —

— pues ufff, eso es bueno — río — ¿Sensei?.

— Yazawa —

— Yazawa-sensei, un gusto — hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— es un gusto, alumna ah, espera deja ver la lista — intenté buscar pero.

— Sonoda Riko —

Me congelé, dejé de ver los papeles, la miré.

¿Acaso ella?.

Imposible.

No, si es posible.

— ¿Sonoda?, Oh, entiendo — una sonrisa seca se formó en mis labios — será un placer enseñarte

— Espero mucho.

Los ojos, el cabello, los gestos, todo era una mezcla de lo dulce y amargo de ambos.

Era dulce como ella.

Tan dulce que podía envenenar me lentamente pero placentera.

 **...** **...** ** _solo quería recordarles que esta sera una historia corta._**


	4. Azul y Rojo

" **Azul y Rojo"**

 _No podía borrarla_

 _Estoy escondiéndome_

 _En una profunda oscuridad._

La clase había terminado, si ya estaba mal ahora me siento peor.

Pero que quería, ¿Que ella algún día regresaría a mi?, Absurdo, ¡Vamos Nico deja de esperar!, ella ya es feliz.

Llegué a pasos pesados a mi escritorio, había algunos maestros en la sala, ignorando sus presencias me arrojé contra la mesa, claro sin hacerme mucho dolor.

— ¿Tan mal te fue? — llegó honoka a mi lado — ¿Tan insoportables son?

Lo ignore pero, levanté la vista.

Quizás.

— ¿Tú sabías que la hija de Umi y Maki asiste a esta escuela? — pregunté.

El dejo de comer, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y un poco de culpabilidad, ahí entendí algo.

Suspiré y miré hacia enfrente.

— No tienes que pedirme disculpas, no lo hiciste con intención mala.

— ¡Enserio iba a decírselo pero!, ¿espera cómo lo supiste? — dejo de hablar.

— Hoy la conocí, es una de mis alumnas, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber — puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Entonces también conoces a Kanna-kun? — dijo sin pensar.

Abrí los ojos.

— ¿Que? — noto mi semblante — Oh, demonios.

— ¿Tienen otro hijo?, ¿Como?, ¿Quien es? — en estos instantes necesitaba en serio mi medicina.

— Si es el mayor.

— ¿Por cuánto? — cerré los ojos, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme.

— Un año — susurró con lástima.

Mordí mis labios, miré hacia mi izquierda, cerré los ojos con fuerza, había sido tan idiota.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me vieron la cara desde más de un puto año?! — me paré de golpe y lo tome de la camisa, todos ahí nos miraron con sorpresa y duda.

Honoka trago grueso y desvió sus ojos de mi, mirando con lástima.

— ¿Lo sabías? — mis ojos se ensombrecieron, me aleje de él — ¿Sabías de el engaño que estaba haciendo?.

— No — me dijo — si lo hubiera sabido, ¿no crees que ya te lo hubiera dicho?

Tenía razón.

— Esa fue una de las razones por la cual rompí mi amistad con el, por que apesar de todo sigo contigo, no importa cuánto tiempo lo conozco, no significa que lo apoye.

Suspiré me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos.

— Lo siento.

— No importa.

— ¿Pasa algo aquí?.

Ambos miramos como la tan respetada directora llegaba entrando a aula, todos los maestros volvieron a sus respectivos actividades.

— No, no pasa nada directora Minami, ¿Verdad Nico?.

— Exacto — miré a un lado de mi.

— Espero que sea así, ah, y pensar que al fin podía descansar de ustedes, pero bueno es una dicha tenerlos aquí trabajando para mí — río.

— Que mala es — bufo honoka — no éramos tan malos.

— claro que sí, solo les falta a Hoshizora-san y el trío completo de desastres al ataque.

Sonreí bajito.

— Si, pero como ve Rin-kun escogió otra carrera.

— es comprensible, notando que odiaba venir a clases, pero los que me sorprendieron fueron ustedes — nos señaló, por mi seguía mirando hacia otra dirección — ambos aquí, vaya, si Kotori los viera reiría.

Kotori, ah?, ¿Cómo estará?.

— Le encanta nuestro dolor — jugueteó honoka.

— Un poco, si, oh cierto te recuerdo que tu clase acaba de empezar Kousaka-san.

Honoka dio un brinco, Minami-san se fue con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Rayos! — se tragó aquel pedazo de pan — bueno tengo que irme, los de tercero son algo impacientes.

— Espera Honoka, Ese, digo el otro hijo de Umi y — cerré los labios — Maki, ¿Cómo es?.

El hizo un gesto de incertidumbre.

— te encanta ser masoquista ah, pero bueno, es igual a Umi, ya sabes muy atractivo y Atlético — rodó los ojos.

— el estilo de cualquier chica — bufé — como sea anda ya Vete, dormiré en la biblioteca.

Le di la espalda, saliendo por la puerta, camine por los pasillos, llegué hasta la biblioteca, mire si había lugares disponibles para darme una siesta.

— Oh, ahí hay una — señalé adormilado el cetro del lugar.

Camine y recosté mi cabeza sobre la mesa, cerré los ojos por un minuto que no me di cuenta me quedé dormido.

La brisa del viento golpeaba mi cara, no sé cómo había llegado aquel aire fresco, quizás alguien abrió alguna de las ventanas, abrí los ojos con pesadez, miraba todo borroso, podía ver una figura borrosa como un color rojizo comenzaba a formarse.

— Oh, ¿Lo desperté Sensei?.

Fruncí el ceño, me limpie los ojos, asentí.

— Pues diría que un poco, Sonoda-san.

Reí aún con un poco de sueño.

Ella rió suavemente.

— lamentó eso, solo quería un buen lugar para leer, cuando llegué ya estaba usted aquí, y me pareció un buen lugar.

— Supongo, ¿Qué Lees?.

Recargue mi quijada en mis brazos.

Ella miró de reojo el libro que tenía en las manos, sonrió, juré que algo se detuvo en mi corazón, era igual a la de Maki, esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba, Riko lo había heredado, pero también los pequeños gestos de Umi, una combinación entre Rojo y azul.

— Es un libro de detectives británicos, se llama sangre en el támesis.

— Oh, ya sé cuál es, es un buen libro — incline más mi cabeza en mis brazos.

Ella asintió, al parecer ya no quería hablar, se concentró en su libro.

Me quedé observando cada movimiento que hacía, él como pasaba página, el cómo abría los ojos por la sorpresa, el cómo reía, y él como relamía sus labios.

Era un suceso extraordinaria.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sonrió y volvió a su lectura.

Suspiré, esto comenzaba a gustarme, de alguna manera.

Pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

 ** _Curiosidades de Nico: ¿Por qué antidepresivos?, Bueno Nico en cierta parte es inspirado en mi, digo yo tomo eso, según para ser más feliz, a lo largo diré la razón de porque Nico lo consume._**

 ** _Esta historia será una corta, no tendrá muchos capítulos quizá 10 o más o no sé._**


	5. Life Maze

" **Life Maze"**

" _Porque estaré en el laberinto de la vida_

 _Atrapado en laberinto de decisiones_

 _Agotado en el caos mortal"_

Los pasillo se ven más tranquilos y vacíos por las tardes, y eso es lo que más amaba de mi jornada laboral.

Hoy no tenía ganas de regresar a casa, y como un maldito masoquista fui directo hacia la sala de música, mire por ambos lados, averiguando qué no haya nadie que pueda verme, tomé entre mis manos la perilla de la puerta iba a entrar pero cierta persona se encontraba ahí, vaya las coincidencias comenzaban asustarme demasiado, era como el hecho de no querer ver que estoy atrapado en un sin fin de caminos, donde solo me llevaban a paredes imaginarias o como yo lo llamaba un laberinto.

Uno sin fin.

Suspiré, me quedé esperando a que algo pasará, ya saben cómo en programas de televisión, pero eso no iba a pasar, conté del 1 al 10 y me arme de valor y con una buena excusa me adentro en el aula.

— Oh, ¿Sensei?, ¿Que lo traía por aquí?.

— iba a decirte que no podías quedarte aquí, porque ya van a cerrar — bravo buena esa Nico.

— Entiendo, solo dejé que guarde mis cosas.

Asentí, en ningún momento me salí, mire las partituras, incline la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta en esto se deben de parecer.

Absurdo.

— ¿Compones música? — me acerqué y tomé una de las hojas, las veo.

— Si, o eso trató, no soy muy buena — escuché una risa nerviosa.

— Pues a mi parecer son muy buenas — ella sonrió, volvió a verlas, esos ojos tan vivas, que le hacía una gran falta a mi asquerosa vida — supongo que lo traes en las venas.

Error.

— ¿Disculpe?, Sabe que mi mamá componía música.

Suspire, esto es malo para mi salud mental.

— Ah, en realidad, lo escuché por ahí, y bueno no sería extraño.

— Entiendo, aún así creo que ella es mejor que yo — miro el suelo

Una extraña sensación de aclarar que hay mejores personas que su madre, me estaba comiendo por dentro, pero.

Al diablo todo, sabía que de todos modos me iré al infierno, que nada cambiaría, si estoy vivo o muerto, total soy un cuerpo sin vida, un peso muerto.

Sonreí con malicia, mis ojos se ocultaron entre mis mechones negros.

Era pero que el diablo, ¿No?, Solo estaba jugando.

Jamás haría algo tan bajo, no quizás de esa manera.

— ¿Qué dices?, Hay muchas personas maravillosas en el mundo, tú eres una de ellas, quizás tú crees que tus padres son increíbles y perfectos, pero no hay nadie así — abrió los ojos, yo me senté aun lado de ella, enfrente del piano — y por eso quiero que me demuestres que también eres maravillosa, hazme creerlo, haz que consiga un poco de esperanza en la humanidad, quiero que me muestres quién es esta persona que está aquí conmigo y no como mi alumna, si no como una persona común, seamos dos personas, que sin importar la edad o los honoríficos, vamos dime ¿Que quieres de ti?, Y ¿Qué quieres de este mundo?.

Había hablado demasiado, pero me alegra mucho, ahora cuando veo un destello en sus ojos.

— aprendamos a escapar de este laberinto llamado vida — suspiré, el dolor comenzaba a ser más intenso — toca, y expresa todo lo que tengas aquí — dije con una mano en mi pecho.

Ella dejó de estar en el estado de asombro para cambiarlo por una sonrisa.

Y comenzó a tocar, mientras una pequeña estrofa salía de sus rosados labios.

 _No pienses en nada_

 _No digas ni una sola palabra_

 _Solo dame una sonrisa_

Juro que sonreí, cuando dijo aquello.

 _Sí_

 _Todavía no lo puedo creer_

 _Todo esto se siente como un sueño_

 _No intentes desaparecer_

 _Sí_

 _¿Es verdad?_

 _¿Es verdad?_

 _Tú_

 _Tú_

 _Eres tan hermoso, que tengo miedo_

 _Falso_

 _Falso_

 _Tú_

 _Tú_

 _¿Te quedarás a mi lado?_

Me incline hacia abajo, mirando como lo más interesante el suelo.

¿Cuántas veces le pregunté a Maki?

Muchas.

¿Te quedarás a mi lado?.

Ella me prometió que siempre, siempre, ¡Maldita sea!

 _¿Me lo prometes?_

 _Si dejo ir tú mano, volarás lejos y te romperás_

 _Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo, de eso_

 _¿Detenerse el tiempo?_

 _Tengo miedo de que si este momento termine_

 _Como si nada hubiera sucedido_

 _Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo de perderte_

 _Mariposa_

 _Como una mariposa_

 _Así como una mariposa_

 _Como una mariposa_

 _Mariposa_

 _Mariposa_

 _Como una mariposa_

 _Así como una mariposa_

 _Mariposa_

 _Eres como una mariposa_

 _Mariposa_

 _Desde lejos, te robo miradas; si tocamos nuestras manos, ¿Te perderé?_

 _Brillas en esta oscuridad que es el efecto mariposa_

El dolor aumentó más, tomé mi pecho con fuerza, las pulsaciones cada vez eran más fuertes, sin que me viera saque mi frasco de pastillas y tomé una.

 _Tú luz me toca, olvidó la realidad en seguida_

 _Eres como el viento acariciándome suavemente_

 _Eres como un polvo que flamea suavemente_

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté al ver que había dejado de tocar.

Ella dio un largo suspiro y sonrió.

— No es nada, solo me siento feliz, gracias a usted sensei — era la imagen más hermosa que puede ver — ya sé quién soy.

Asentí, entre mis manos apreté aquel frasco, me sentía con vida de nuevo.

Quizás no podía salvarme, mi sentencia ya estaba contada, pero eso no significa que podía ayudarla en este caminó, digo soy su profesor, no habría algo malo, nadie podría verlo mal.

Claro que no, solo soy su profesor.

Y los sentimientos, eran mi punto final.

Ya no podía sentir eso sí correr riesgos.


End file.
